


mates(sol)

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, this will be for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: werewolvesizuru and hajime are suppose to be mates.(sol) slice of life.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

The scientist seemed upset with him, he could care less. Their opinions didn’t matter, he kept looking at the ground as they kept talking. They were boring white noise in his ears, useless. They served their purpose which was to make sure he existed so why were they trying to test his emotions.

All the mates they made him see were as boring and useless as them, he was a tool to serve others, so why did they care about him having something as useless as a mate. It was probably for a boring reason, “alright bastard listen up” yasuke said sitting down across from him holding up some file he hadn’t looked up but he could hear the shuffling of paper.

“You’ve ignored and angered most of the mates we gave you,why?” Yasuke knew his answer but for the sake of moving things faster he just did what he needed, “they’re pointless” came the reply it was the same he gave whenever he was bored.

“Transforming okay?” he asked, writing down his answers, “yes” yasuke nodded and wrote it down. “We’ll be sending you out for another mate, as much as you act like a machine but you're still human and if we keep putting you under stress you might crash” he grumbled not even looking away from his file.

“I’m not a machine yet you use the word crash” he remarked glancing his way to see yasuke frown, “whatever asshole just try to be nice to the next set of people we give you” he hissed closing the file and getting up to leave, boring as always.

  
  


___________

  
  


Hajime rubbed his arms scared, he had been picked with five other people to find a mate. It seemed sketchy, it really did with how secretive the organization was about this having to fill many papers of consent and to not ever speak of it if he didn’t find a mate. He only signed up because of being utterly useless, no talents, just a regular person his wolf from wasn’t even all that good.

He would just change into a tiny wolf that fur was a dirty brown sticking out in weird directions that gave him the appearance of a hedgehog or a malnourished dog. Whatever it was it didn’t do him any good in school work or hunting, he felt more confident in his human form though he knew he was only lying to himself.

so here he was praying to whatever god that he would find someone who was blind or just didn’t care he needed to be useful and if he got a mate he could help them, whether it means groom them or other means.

Sighing once more he glanced over to the others who were waiting, they seemed happy to be here, giving him glares whenever they thought he wasn’t looking. They have some nerve we’re in the same boat here. Why are they acting like it was a prize to be won.

Everyone tensed up when the last person that went in came out with tears running away, they called another girl in and he waited with the rest, welp it looked like the last person didn’t get a mate. He wonders if he’ll be in the same boat.

Hours past and the strangers he was waiting went in and left some sadder than others, it was obvious they were letting him go last since he didn’t have a talent, he was pacing back and front now was he really gonna put all his worth on a mate, for all he knew they could be abusive they might not even like him or just use him for his body. God he really didn’t think this through. Maybe he could run away he could go off the grid live in the forest yeah fuck society.

“Mr hinata..we’re ready”

Ah fuck

  
  


_______

So here he was now walking around in a large room in his wolf form in a very accurate looking forest, they wanted him to stay in his wolf form so he could get around easier but he was regretting it now because it really made him feel small especially knowing that his potential mate was somewhere in here.

He came across an artificial river looking at his reflection, his brown fur still stuck out in many directions but it did its job of making him warm. Maybe he could flatten it out to make it look nice for his mate, god he felt desperate maybe they could be friends instead. He dipped his paws into the water and ran it over his head trying to pat down his ahoge but it still stuck back up, sighing he decided to give up and walked away.

His tiny legs were actually getting tired from walking. That's what happens when you have short stubby little puppy legs. Stopping sitting he was panting heavily now, he was beginning to wonder if he’d ever find the other person taking deep breaths as his tongue hung out he suddenly smelt something.

Sniffing the air once more, meat. It was raw but his digestive system would be able to handle it, getting back on his feet(paws) he rushed over to the smell following his nose and not his brain which was screaming at him to be careful. 

Pushing his head out of some bushes he saw the largest piece of meat, how could something like that exist. Glancing around he didn’t see anyone, well if no one was around. his paws carried his tiny body to the meat he snuck his teeth into it tearing off the flesh he began to chew.

He didn’t know how much of the meat he had eaten, but he was full and he was sure he couldn’t move it just tasted so good looking at the rest of the meat he barely made a difference. God who was this supposed to feed an entire village?

Then again he was tiny for a fully grown wolf, maybe if he was human he would be able to tear it to shreds. He was going for another nibble when a monotone voice spoke to him seemingly out of nowhere, “if you wish not to throw up your meal i would advise you stop, you’re weak feeble body wouldn’t be able to handle another bite”.

He yelped in surprise, glancing up he was met with red eyes staring down at him with no readable expression. A wolf, a large one, their fur was black like the night sky adding more to that mystery factor was this who he was supposed to mate with?

He stared at the wolf trying to figure out what he should say, the wolf stopped looking at him and took a large bite out the meat, as he watched the wolf eat the meat it almost looked like he wasn’t even chewing soon enough he could see the bone and all the meat was gone. The wolf was staring at him analyzing him, a shiver ran up his spine as he felt the strange creature read him like a book.

It was awfully quiet. Maybe he should introduce himself, “I'm Hajime hinata...who are you?”he stood up slowly making his way to the larger wolf, the red eyes stayed on him but he didn’t give away what he was thinking, it made him feel uneasy.

“Izuru kamukura” he replied he sounded bored, like he had gone through this a million times. Izuru stood up reaching his full height. Hajime knew he was small compared to others but he was sure Izuru was larger than normal, he really felt like an ant compared to this giant.

Izuru began walking, not even glancing at Hajime, he suddenly felt the need to win his attention somehow. He padded up to him still thinking of what to say next, say something hajime! he yelled at himself the silence slowly driving him mad. 

“You’re big”

“...”

He mentally kicked himself, he wanted to start a conversation not make the guy uncomfortable, for all he knew the guy could be insecure about his height or think he was implying he was BIG. why did his mind have to go there but now that he was thinking about it he hoped that if they ever mated he would be in his human form at least he would have a chance, Hajime Hinata you perveted fuck your not even mated to the guy yet!

“Sorry, no your not big”

“...”

“Well your big, but not big big”

“...”

“But that doesn’t mean your big BIG but your big but in a good way”

“....”

“If don’t like being big being small isn’t the best, i wish i was big”

“...”

“Big doesn’t even sound like word anymore”

“...”

“Who came up with that word...BIG”

“Shut up”

“Okay”he replied quickly feeling embarrassed about he rambled on about something so stupid, but why should he feel like he needed to try izuru wasn’t even doing anything. It's not fair he should contribute, they needed to bond if they were going to be mates!

“No..I'm not shutting up cause you're not even saying anything!” he raised his voice, not realizing how loud he sounded, the wolf didn’t even flinch, just kept walking head straight like he was on a mission. 

“Talentless and you’re boring, why should i listen to you”, hearing those words slip from his lips so casually without even looking at him, it stung more than it should have,even if he was right he didn’t need to say it. “Well at least i’m better at being nice to others” it was a weak argument but he didn’t have time to think of a quick combat he needed to protect his already fragile ego.

“Does insulting me make you feel better about your sad pathetic life” again he said it with no emotion not even smug, it pissed him off more somehow running in front of the wolf to stop him from walking forcing him to look down at him but only moving his eyes that made him feel tinier but he couldn’t back down now.

“You think you're so great, but you're lonely too”he barked out at him, feeling a sense of pride like he finally figured out this strange creature,Izuru lowered his body till he was eye to eye with hajime. “I could care less about feelings,their pointless and useless i thought you were brave to approach me but it seems your just stupid” cold and calm as ever the wolf stood back up and walked over hajime’s shaking body.

Hajime couldn’t give up so easily, he was regretting coming here before but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try. Turning around once more he ran up to izuru who’s long limbs carried him a great distance it almost seemed like he was trying to get hajime too tired to follow him but he wouldn’t give up yet.

In an desperate attempt to catch up to him he bit on to his tail, izuru came to a halt as he felt teeth piercing into his tail, hajime gulped as he watched izuru slowly turn around his red eyes staring him down and baring his teeth no growling was heard but he got the message loud and clear.

Releasing his tail, he smiled sheepishly at him “izuru we may be different but i’m sure we can get along” he didn’t know what he was trying to accomplish with this statement he couldn’t help but feel drawn to him.

“You really are boring” his voice still monotone, not even a hint of anger or any emotion. Was he even human, what is he locked up with? 

“Well….i..um…i” his brain shut down for like one second,the raven coloured wolf sighed, not answering and deciding to leave him behind, feeling like he lost the battle hajime took off in the other direction.

  
  


________

“You seemed to take a liking to the last one” yakuse smirked watching the cold man, “think whatever you want”he replied, his red eyes trained to the ground. “Mmhm,any reason?” he glanced down at his clipboard to write something down quickly but made sure to keep his eyes on izuru. 

“..no” he merely spoke, seeming already bored with the conversation,yakuse didn’t seem to like that answer so he swiftly changed his answer. “..he’s interesting”yakuse grumbled writing something down then clicking his pen.

“We still have a few things we need to test you on,but you should be able to leave,we’ll send you to live with your mate and we’ll see how you do in the real world” he confirmed gathering his belongings.

They were going to let him free, maybe it won't be as boring, but the excitement from being told he’ll be let go feeling slowly died down, predictable. 

_________

He lifted his head to the sky, the clouds were blocking the sun from the looks of things it will be raining soon. Closing his eyes he shut out any unnecessary distractions so he could focus on remembering Hajime's scent.

Any regular person wouldn’t have remembered or been able to pinpoint his scent, but izuru wasn’t normal. The faint scent of oranges, kusamochi and salt.it was definitely a tropical scent he would be hard to locate when summer arrives.

Quickly shifting into a wolf he sprinted in the direction the scent was strongest,he made note of all the stores he passed, a bakery, a cafe, a clothes store,sushi restaurant and a toy store. He came to a halt looking across the street. He saw a park, children were playing on swings and some parents in wolf form to scare off any hostile people.

Narrowing his eyes he saw an apartment complex. The scent was obvious in that direction, making the logical decision he went through the park hoping over the fences and small children as he continued on his mission.

He slowed down going into a steady trot he entered the apartment, he moved past the lobby not bothering to take in the scenery. It was an apartment he wasn’t here to gaze around.

The tropical scent was growing stronger, his red eyes scanning the room numbers then his eyes landed on the one at the very end.

**Room 135.**

He stood in front of the door, the scent was hard to mistake. Hajime was definitely here, his ears began to shrank as he grew taller than he already was his dark fur disappearing as he shifted back into a human.

It was troublesome but it made life convenient, he knocked on the door, it was calculated and firm, not loud but made his presence clear .

A thud,an angry grumble, and footsteps made their way to the door, “look i’m not giving you a tip-” he stopped mid sentence when he swung the door open.

________

Hajime’s green eyes stared back at the red eyes that were piercing into his soul, chills ran up his spine as the long haired man stood in front of him, no emotion painted on his face. Fear took hold of him as he desperately tried to close the door but the man stopped it from shutting.

“I’m not gonna hurt you”hajime stepped back as the man entered the room closing the door behind him,the cold voice was familiar but its been weeks how did?

“I...iz..izuru?” he kept walking backwards, his back eventually hitting the wall, he had two exits toward the kitchen or the living room, kamukura noticed his train of thought and effectively blocked his escape routes by placing his hand either side of the brunette.

“Huh..why..how are you here?!”he tried to fight back, izuru’s intense gaze was slowly making him realize this was a losing battle. Izuru brought his face to the brunette’s neck, hajime shivered as he felt his steady breathing, he bit back a startled gasp as he felt a warm wet fleshy substance drag across his sensitive neck.

Going from his collarbone slowly making its way to his jawline, he could feel his face flush as he felt his suck on his skin.

“..nh.ha hey..mhm”he struggled to swallow down the moans, just as quickly it happened it stopped and izuru swifty pulled away staring into his eyes looking for something. “Will you allow me to mark you?”.

He was so caught off guard by the sudden question he sputtered a bit before his brain caught up with his mouth. “N-no you can’t barge in here and expect me to just, magically wanna be mates!”

Removing his arms from blocking Hajime's exit, “how boring”he states moving toward the kitchen. Hajime took a minute to progress what the heck was going on.

Hearing the sound of running water, he snapped out of his trance and stomped his way to the kitchen. “Hey what are you doing?!”.

Izuru putting the kettle to boil,turned and watched Hajime, a bored expression now resting on his face. “Making tea, he folded his arms and looked at the pile of dishes. Hinata could feel himself slowly grow embarrassed as Kamukura silently judged him.

  
  


“NO, t-thats..um..why are you still here!”raising a brow he simply said, “i’ll be living with you,did the organization not notify you of this?” hajime seemed more irritated than anything, “so what i’m not responsible for you, i thought you didn't want a mate!”.

If Izuru wanted to stay he’ll need to get Hajime to trust him, a challenge but not impossible. He could very well survive on his way he’s sure he could do better than a shabby apartment, but knowing the foundation they wouldn’t take too kindly to him ditching his ‘mate’.

This will surely be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> i'm only doing this for fun so sorry for any mistakes.

After kamukura explained to hajime almost everything, he still didn't know izuru was artificially made in a lab, it would only complicate their already strained companionship.

He slowly sipped the tea he made, Hajime had his arms folded glaring daggers at izuru. “So you're just gonna live with me..why can’t you just live in your own house”.

“Like i said, i don’t have one”.

“So you're homeless..yet you own a suit?.”

He didn’t bother to answer that, the question was pointless and won’t change the fact he’ll be staying here. “We should go to bed” he placed his teacup down.

“We?”

Without answering him he stood up taking the teacup to wash up the dishes,hajime couldn’t fight him even if he wanted to, izuru made it clear he wasn’t going nowhere, That thought somehow comforted and creeped him out,standing up he made his way to the bathroom.

_____

Buttoning up his long sleeved pajama shirt he saw the door open in the mirror he was looking at.izuru stared at him, his expression unreadable as hajime turned to face him.

“What are you doing in here!” he exclaimed, pulling the short shirt to cover his exposed thighs,izuru just glanced at the bed then back at him it was enough for hajime to understand. 

“Wh-we are not sharing a bed!”his face flushed just a little, “did you even shower?!”.

“I do not possess any other clothing” he studied Hajime's face, “unless you're willing to led your own?”.

“Ugh..huff..fine but you're staying on the couch” he said fiddling with his shirt, Izuru stared at him for a bit before turning to leave.

Hajime let out a breath of air he wasn’t aware he was holding in,opening his drawer he began to look for clothes that could fit the tall man.

  
  


____

“Wake up” izuru opened his eyes, seeing olive green stare back at him. Hajime was no longer wearing his pajamas. It seems he traded it for a regular white shirt with a green tie with a weird pattern on it.

“I have a job interview, so make yourself useful while I'm gone”he boasted, if izuru didn’t know any better hajime almost seemed confident. 

“You don’t have a job” it was worded as a question but said as a statement.

“I HAD a job before..” Hajime bit his lip looking away for a second,so he was fired probably for his lack of talent. “It doesn’t matter..there’s cereal if you're hungry” he moved away from the couch as Izuru sat up.

“Wish me luck!” he yelled out.

He watched hajime exit to the hallway listening to the door open and close followed by silence.

‘Make myself useful’ he thought looking at the messy apartment, at least he won’t be bored.

Standing up he went to change into his regular suit not to dirty the clothes Hajime had generously led him, returning to the living room he grabbed the broom and began to get to work. 

Pulling his hair into a ponytail, he started to sweep away the dust that had been collected on the ground. He threw away any papers that he deemed unimportant, putting away the scattered books on the shelves.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the dish soap, he filled the sink with water beginning to clean the dishes, draining the water after cleaning the dishes.taking a wash cloth he began to clean the countertops,he was determinated to make this place spotless by the time hajime would come home.

Meanwhile hajime hinata was fiddling with his tie as he once again in a situation where he was waiting,hearing his name being called he got up and made his way to the interview. 

Sitting down in front of the girl, she had pink hair in her hands was a gameboy. She glanced up at him, pausing her game to grab what he assumed to be his file. 

“hinata...wait is that unprofessional?” she hummed looking up to the ceiling, hajime tilted his head confused at her behaviour.

“I would assume so?” he scratch his cheek, feeling nervous as the girl went back to looking at his file.

“Hmm well, i’m chiaki nanami..i’ll be interviewing today” she paused rubbing her eyelids for a second,“tell me about yourself” she smiled, he felt his face flush at how comforting her presence was.

“Well..ugh,i’m Hajime hinata,i’m 26 i’m a dedicated worker” he paused not sure if he should bring it up or not.

“Your strengths?”

“I get along with people”

“Why do you want this job”

“I need to pay bills”

She chuckled biting her lip frowning for a bit but it was clear she liked the answer, “why should we hire you?”

“I have a few experiences in coding games”he mumbled remembering how he made a few games in college.

“Talent?”

He tensed up, he should’ve known that question would’ve been asked he was fired for lying about having a talent, but if he wanted food on the table he needed this job. Then again looking at Chiaki he couldn’t bring himself to lie to her.

  
  


“No..no talent” he saw her smile grew, he relaxed the tense feeling slowly fading,“thank you for being honest, we asked you former employer why you were let go and he seemed...mean so i wanted to be the judge”she explained.

He sighed,she smiled going to grab another file, “currently we are full on coders, but from your previous experiences you’ll be put on our research department”.

“Wh..do i have the job?”excitement bubbled in his stomach.

“l we’ll need to go through everything before it's official,but i have your number and i’ll make sure to give you a call on when you can start”.

“Yes of course it would be a pleasure”he held out his hand toward Chiaki,she blinked a couple times, her brain not registering for a second before smiling and taking his handshake.

_______

“Hey I'm hom-” he flailed his arms wildly trying to regain his balance, he finally caught his guard and regained his composure. He noticed how clean everything was,if it weren't for the delicious smell coming from the kitchen he was sure he would be able to smell the chemicals.

Carefully walking down the hallway he poked his head in the doorway toward the kitchen,he saw Izuru with his back facing him as he stirred the pot in front of him. 

Kamukura turned his head back to him,he felt a chill ran down his back at the intensity of his stare,“Your shoes”.

Looking at his feet he still had on his shoes, looking back at him sheepishly he made his way back to the hallway to take off his shoes. 

When he got back, Kamukura was now fully facing him, he took note of the apron and how he wrapped his hair into a ponytail and the way it casually draped over his shoulders.

“What are you making?” he strolled in, taking in the scenery, this was his apartment? He was almost sure it never looked this nice. 

He took a peak at the pot,eggs and noodles. He could feel his mouth begin to water, when was the last time he had a home cooked meal, thinking about it he hadn’t had a good meal since he was eight.

“I assume your interview went smoothly,”his voice broke into Hinata's mind stopping him from going down a road of bad memories.

“Ah, well they need to call me back but i like to think so”he grinned putting his hand on his hips.

Izuru seemed unimpressed as always turning to add something to the pot,”you need moree groceries” he commented.

Hajime raised his eyebrow walking over to the now empty fridge. He groaned out loud regretting his life choices, he should’ve bought groceries he really needed to get his shit together.

Going over to his fake fruit basket he was about to grab his fruits but stopped, he glared at Izuru who rolled his eyes pretending to not look. Staring a bit longer till he felt satisfied he grabbed a pineapple unscrewing the top he took out at least two hundred dollars, that should be enough to get basic foods right?

Sighing he took out another hundred just in case, leaving behind a couple dollars in his savings. He pouted realizing how broke he was. Screwing the top of the pineapple back on he rested it back in the basket, izuru turning back to look at him as soon as he did.

“I’ll buy them tomorrow,” he huffed, beginning to put the money in his wallet so he wouldn’t forget. 

“I’ll come to assist,” he stated turning his back to hinata to turn off the stove.

“That is not necessary”he crossed his arms, kamukura glanced over his shoulders, his gaze was enough for hajime to back down.

Grumpily he sat down as Izuru served him, though his anger quickly melted at the sight before him. He waited for izuru to sit down with his own blow before he dug in.

He almost bit his tongue as he ate, “..this is really good” he sighed taking another bite, Izuru nodded in acknowledgement.

Hinata tried to make small talk with Kamukura but he only gave short or no answers, it now dawned on him how weird things were going to be if they were gonna live with each other.

___

He let out a sigh of relief, the warm water hitting his skin, washing away any dirt and grim from the day. Closing his eyes as he massages the roots in his hair feeling the soap drip down his spine.

He heard the door open, opening one of his green eyes he could see the shadow of the familiar man. “Izuru why are you?” soap got in his eyes as he silently cursed himself as he continued to shower.

He soon pulled the shower curtain back and carefully stepped out,he saw some fresh clothes waiting for him on the sink. Grabbing the clothes he took a moment to process the implications,huffing he put on the clothes feeling red in the face. 

He finished off getting ready for bed in his room,he found himself staring in the mirror thinking about the man in question.

He wanted a mate that much was true but he just couldn’t bring himself to just accept kamukura. It felt odd like he was rushing it but he needed time, if not to accept the weird wolf he met a couple weeks ago then he needed to accept himself because he knew he wasn’t happy where he was in life but it's not like he could change it.

He flops onto his bed pulling on his crappy phone to distract himself from the dark thoughts.

____

He felt something poke his cheek, he scrunched up his face as he was continuously poked, angrily opening his eyes he saw the culprit for disturbing his sleep. “Get up the store will close if you don't hurry”he poked hajime’s cheek once more barely dodging his bite.

Hajime sat up covering his mouth as he yawned, “okay, i’m up..your not wearing that suit”he looked izuru up and down taking in his regular suit that seemed to never get dirty.

“I don’t see why not”

“We’re getting groceries not making a deal with the president!”he exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air.

“I don’t posse-”

  
  


“Cut it out, just use mine jeez” he stood up his legs feeling like jelly for a second, he went over to his tiny closet and threw a hoodie and some pants at kamukura.

He stumbled his way to the bathroom missing the quiet thank you from izuru.

_____

The store was usually packed for a Tuesday, Hajime had grabbed a couple eggs and cereals with bread and sausages. Maybe he could make hotdogs, he stared at the prices of the ramen cups when izuru finally spoke up.

“Is she what you call a Karen?” he brushed his hair back, pointing to the lady having a blonde bob.

“Hey! That's rude” he tried to be serious, but couldn’t bite back the chuckle escaping his lips.

“She looks rude,”he said, putting the ramen hajime had in his hand back on the shelf.

“That’s rich coming from you” he remarked.

“Hinata-kun do you think of me as rude” he suddenly sounded very serious which wasn’t too different from his regular way of speaking, Hajime suddenly felt trapped under his stare.

“Well ugh you kinda just showed up out of nowhere, i mean i enjoy your company its just a bit weird?” he felt like he dug his own grave but he was right wasn’t he? “Did you even tell me your talent, i don’t really know much about you” he rubbed his arm sheepishly excepting kamukura to be slightly offended.

Instead he took it with pride, nodding his head, “I see” is all he said before leading Hajime to a different aisle.

“Oh, chocolate” he rushed over, almost forgetting the conversation, picking up the sweet treat.

“No, put it back,” Izuru scolded, pinching Hajime's sides.

“Ow he-hey!” He rubbed his sides as Izuru put the snacks back on the shelf. “I thought you were my mate not my mom” he pouted.

“Hinata-kun so you admit it huh, will you allow me to mark you?” he looked back at the brunette.

“No no no, shut up you ball of hair!” he stormed off. He could almost feel izuru watch him walk away.

He also didn’t want kamukura to see how flustered he was from hearing his own name,kamukura on the other hand went off to buy the ingredients to make hajime a kusamochi.

Stupid izuru making him buy healthy stuff, he shoved the toilet in his basket. Glancing around making sure kamukura wasn’t anywhere he snuck off to the frozen aisle if he can’t get chocolate ice-cream will have to do.

  
  


Opening the fridge shivering as the cold breeze hit him, he grabbed the strawberry container as he was putting the container in his basket, he felt his body being lifted off the ground. His weight being shifted over someone’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Put me down!”he squealed, feeling embarrassed as kamukura ran his fingers up and down hajime’s legs tickling him ever so slightly.

“The ice-cream isn’t necessary”he swung them from side to side.

“Hey..rghh.. I hate you!” Hajime tried to punch him but it didn’t seem to faze Izuru, making him increase his pace of tickling him.

“pUt mE DOWN EHH HAHAHA” he squealed out again trying to conceal his laughter.

“Put the ice cream down”he was calm, too calm for a guy carrying another man on his shoulder, hajime was sure he looked ridiculous.

“On my dead bODY EEK!” he desperately failed his legs as he was mercilessly tickled.

“Do you wish to take back your statement” he stopped tickling him to allow him to speak.

“Huff- bite me”.

“Very well”.

His eyes widened beginning to wiggle like a worm, he didn’t like his tone. He tried pulling on his long hair as he started to feel izuru’s teeth graze his skin.

“I’ll put it back, don’t bite!”he pleaded, a couple seconds went by then Izuru swifty put him back on his feet. Without saying another word he placed the ice-cream back in the fridge.

Hajime and Izuru got the last of their stuff in quiet, mostly because Hajime was sulking over the fact he couldn’t get any treats.

What was his deal anyway, he knew izuru was only being nice so hajime wouldn’t kick him out, he’s waiting for the harsh words he was met with when they first met but izuru didn’t seem to have any intention to. He wasn’t even sure why he was being so insistent on marking him.

Marking was something intimate, it showed you trust the other enough to have them dig their teeth in your throat. The throat was the quickest way to kill someone,it left you vulnerable to the other person. Marking couldn’t be changed, you could cover up the mark but the person’s scent will always be lingering in the back of your mind. He remembered some saying once you were marked with someone you could feel their emotions he didn’t know how true that was.

  
  


He knew of highschool lovers that marked each other and were now in abusive relationships because people changed. There was surgery for it but it was risky sometimes you lose your voice, your memories, or even your ability to transform, it was best to just not mark until you absolutely sure you loved the person.

Sometimes you would get marked and then get trapped with a toxic partner, he didn’t need that especially since he barely knew izuru.

The sound of a banshee screaming pulled him out of his thoughts,they were collecting the bags for the gorices, When they saw Karen from early screaming at the poor employee.

He glanced at Izuru who was visibly displeased with the show. Hajime couldn't help but laugh out loud.

____

He flopped down onto the couch after putting away the food, he never knew he would feel this tired from getting gorices. He didn’t know where Izuru was. He disappeared somewhere in the house he didn’t really care.

He was exhausted, right as he was about to drift off to sleep his phone went off. Groaning he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket an unknown number displayed on the screen.

“Hello?”.

“Hello?”. That voice was familiar, it was chiaki.

“Ah hinata-kun, i was wondering if you could start tomorrow”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need more kamuhina stories !

The past few weeks they settled into a routine, Hajime getting up to be met with a delicious breakfast. He would soon leave for work. Izuru would sleep or clean the house and prepare dinner and Hajime would come home, eat dinner and try to make a conversation shower go to sleep repeat.

Hajime still felt weird about the situation, he’d gotten used to izuru’s presence. He did bring a comforting factor with him but he still couldn’t get a read on the guy he didn’t know why.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he stared at the computer in front of him, he was making a document for the new project he was assigned but he was struggling a bit. Groaning into his hands frustrated he decided he needed coffee if he was gonna get this done,standing up he stretched his hands over his head, his shirt being exposed for a second, then he made his way toward the break room for some coffee.

Opening the door he saw two people in the break room, the department mechanic messing around with said coffee machine and some guy with really white hair. Puzzled, he looked at the fluffy guy who was encouraging the pink haired man, “um..what are you doing?”.

“Ahh, dude don’t sneak up on me like that!”the pink haired man squealed, hajime was sure he had seen the guy around but he doesn’t remember him being this loud.

“Sorry?”he glanced at the other guy who seemed to be staring him down.

“You better be, what if i had a heart attack!”he grabbed his screwdriver. “I’m upgrading the coffee machine,” he replied. He could hear the excitement in his voice.

“As expected of the ultimate mechanic” the other man sighed dreamily, then looked at hinata. “Ah, and who might you be?” he questioned, his scent giving off a warm welcoming vibe.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, I was hoping to get some coffee,”he trailed off. He should just leave it's not like he depended on it. Did he even like coffee? 

“Don’t worry man I'm just finishing up, you can be the first to try my upgrade!”he exclaimed, quickly screwing in the last bits.

“That's not-”

“I’ll try it kazuichi-kun, for hope after all”

“You both can try it” he beamed, plugging in the machine as he rested it back on the counter. 

Kazuichi looks at him expediently, he now realizes that all eyes are on him, he walks over to the coffee machine.

The machine came to life, the monitor having a face of a girl, glancing at the pink haired man he grabbed the nearest cup and pressed the button. The coffee machine instead of making the regular grinding noise it started talking. 

“Hello master, how may I serve you~” the girl flirted, giving a wink. He never felt more disgusted.

“Pretty neat huh, just tell her what you need and she’ll make it for ya” he said encouraging him to give it a try.

Scratching his cheeks he nervously looking at the machine, “uh, iced coffee um” the machine grinned at him.

“Yes master, with or without milk~”she cooed, the machine whirling up.

“With?” he watched in awe as the coffee was being made.

Whipped cream was placed on top of the coffee giving it a fancy flare to it, picking it up he stared at in awe.

“It works haha mrs sonia will be soo impressed!”he screamed out, “you gotta help me hajime your my right hand man now!” 

Wait what, kazuichi pulled him along, “see ya komaeda!” he yelled as he dragged the brunette away who had to drink his coffee in confusion.

  
  


_____

Turns out this sonia that Kazuichi was going on and on about was the CEO, she is also the princess of  Novoselic, apparently she was taking the job to test out the waters of being a leader.

Kazuichi was clearly head over heels for sonia and it seemed like she was interested in someone else but kazuichi didn’t seem to know, he could smell the strong scent of hay and freshly cut grass that mixed with her calming melted chocolate and rain scent.

He had to fight down the gag reflex from the smell of oil filling his nostrils when Sonia delince the coffee because she preferred tea.it seemed like sonia also took notice of the change, “ah,but if you add tea as an option i’ll gladly try it” she hummed smiling at the pink haired guy.

Hajime was sure that the smile would kill the guy from the way his face was looking,the oil smell was now faint as the guy ran off with a grin on his face leaving behind the smell of freshly baked donuts. 

The whole ordeal lifted his spirits a bit and he managed to get some work down.he may have gotten a bit carried away with writing.

His typing was the only thing filling the sounds of the office, sighing he had a few more pages to finish taking his flash drive he stuck it in the laptop to download so he could finish it at home. While he waited for the flash drive to finish loading he decided to use the bathroom. 

Upon returning he realized the sun was already gone, or was it still early the grey clouds made the sky seem darker than usual, taking out his phone to text izuru he had to stop himself the idiot didn’t even own a phone. 

Sighing loudly to himself he grabbed his flash drive wrapping everything up, he quickly left the building, He could shake the feeling of being watched.

  
  
  


______

  
  
  
  


Izuru was bored, he didn’t like being bored and he was starting to miss the smell of oranges. He was lying in Hajime's bed staring at the ceiling, he took deep breaths to savor the scent of the brunette.

It was only because he was bored.

But getting up to do something was boring.

So he just laid there, his progress with hajime was proving more difficult than he would like,it furtasted him that he wasn’t getting anywhere with hinata but it also interested him greatly. What two conflicting emotions.

  
  


To occupy his bored soul he started to count the bumps on the ceiling, when he counted to a thousand he glanced to the only window in the building,it was already dark. Hinata should’ve been home by now.

Reluctantly he sat up and left to make a warm meal seeing as it would be raining soon. He had the strange feeling that hajime would want hot chocolate.

  
  
  
  


______

  
  
  
  


He kept shivering as he walked through the park, while the rain drizzled down regretting the fact he forgot his umbrella. He was never good with cold weather, he could feel his body slowly transforming so his fur would keep him warm.

He just needed to get home and take a shower, “ah hinata-kun!” he looked up to see the albino guy from work.

“You shouldn’t walk in the rain,you’ll get sick” he smiled at him, he leaned closer to the brunette so his umbrella would cover them both.

“Thank you,komaeda, uh why are you here?” He allowed Komaeda to get closer, welcoming the shelter from the rain.

“Ah, I was getting food,” he held up his other hand that had a bag of what he could smell to be curry, “You?”.

“I’m heading home.”

“So you live here, hmm this is a dangerous neighbourhood for a ultimate,”he murmured to himself, it was then hajime noticed how he smelled like peaches and vanilla ice cream.

“Are you excited hinata-kun?”

He looked at Komaeda confused only to realize he was half way transform, his tail wagging happily, his ears were wolf ears as well, at least he didn’t shrink in size yet, The thought of food has gotten him excited.

“Ah, i’m just hungry,” he replied, feeling a bit embarrassed, as they continued to walk in the direction of his apartment.

“Let's get you home, yes” he smiled brightly, the sudden smell of honey filled the air. 

_________

They kept talking as Nagito walked Hajime home, hajime noticed nagito would occasionally brush up against him he just decided to brush it off. Nagito wanted to come up to make sure Hajime reached home safely but he declined.

He did live in a dangerous area after all, even though komaeda seemed really nice he barely knew the guy. Speaking of barely knowing someone izuru was probably waiting for him.

Closing the door behind him he took off his shoes, he was about to go into autopilot and continue their routine. He walked straight into izuru getting drops of water on his clothes.

“Ah, sorry!”he exclaimed, stepping back he watched izuru,the expression which was one he could only describe as sour.

He was gonna ask him if he was alright but a towel was thrown over his head, next thing his body was being carried.

“H-hey!”He struggled in izuru’s grip.he was rested on the cover of the toilet seat .

“Shower, you smell”he replied his voice seemed to waver like he was trying not to say something else. Before he could analyze it too much, Izuru left him alone in the bathroom.

He shivered once more as the cold air crept up his shoulders, standing up he went over to the shower and turned it so the water would be warm.

Quickly finishing up his shower, he started drying off his skin. His skin was feeling warmer now but he couldn’t wait to get some food already. He saw the movement of his tail in the mirror remembering he was still half way transformed. 

Slow breaths, he felt his tail shrinking until it was completely gone, the same thing for his dog ears returning to their normal human ones. Wrapping his towel around his body he swung the door open and went over to the bedroom, he got dressed in a long sleeve cotton shirt and putting on sweatpants.

As he left the bedroom he saw Izuru sitting on the couch using his laptop on the table was two bowls of soup, squinting his eyes he could faintly make out the outline of his flash drive.

“Izuru?”

He didn’t give any signs that he heard him, glancing toward the dining area all lights were off.slowly walking over to izuru he could see that he was finishing his document.

“Eat,if you’re still cold there’s hot chocolate in the kitchen” he said out of the blue not making eye contact with him, he hated how he got used to the monotone voice.

Sitting beside the raven he grabbed the bowl of the soup, the heat warming his fingers.

“You don’t have to do that, you know”hajime took a sip of the broth, the warm liquid running through his entire body. He didn’t get a reply he expected it now, taking a deep breath a strange scent filled his nose.

The smell you get when snow is about to fall, slightly more intense, no more like a blizzard being trapped under a white mountain, waiting for spring but it never comes. He knew spring was there but under the intense strain of winter it was like it never existed.

Looking at Izuru, his face was plain with no sign of emotion, yet he could smell something was wrong.

How had he never noticed izuru’s scent until now? Was he hiding it? Could you do that?

  
  


More importantly, izuru was upset, it was clear the smell of ice was blocking out that lovely smell of spring, it’s hard to smell but with how close he was he knew it was there.

“I-izuru”, no reply he kept on typing on the laptop.

“Izuru,are you alright?” still no reply.

“If you’re mad, we can talk, cause i came home late, i got held up at work”, he stopped typing but he was still looking at the screen, okay.

“I can buy you a phone when i get my paycheck, you won’t have to worry about me”, he continued to type, shit the smell of ice was growing.

“I walked home with a coworker if that helps” he tried, izuru was now looking at him and full attention was on him.

“Yeah, nagito komaeda i remember” he was still watching so he continued, explaining his day as he took breaks to eat the soup.

By the end he told him that Komaeda just walked him home, izuru nodded and continued writing.

Thinking that it would be the end of it he picked up the dishes he was going to the kitchen.

“Be careful around him,”

“Huh? Why?”

He tried asking more questions, Izuru just ignored him, huffing in annoyance as he continued his journey to the kitchen.

__

Hajime had stayed with him bringing the rest of the hot chocolate with him, he tried to wrestle the laptop away from izuru only to give up when izuru threatened to tickle him. Instead he chose to annoy him with stupid pestering ‘you should put this’ ‘no thats sounds mean’ he had fallen asleep a couple minutes after.

His body curled into izuru’s heat, the ice melting revealing the spring bringing all of its warmth with it, too bad hajime was asleep to notice.

Izuru on the other hand had finished the document and was contemplating what he should do. Hajime reeked of peaches and honey when he came home,it was a nice smell but to smell someone’s else's scent on his supposed mate may have irritated him more than he would like.

Things may have gotten a little more interesting, his body tensed up as hajime buried his head into izuru’s shoulder taking deep breaths.

Sighing,stretching his arms around the brunette, scooping him up and bringing him to the bedroom. Letting the door swing behind him as he laid hajime down on the soft mattress, pulling the blankets over his body.

He stood over the sleeping person, he had the sudden urge to jump in beside him, but he fought it off and settled for running his hand through the spiky hair.

“goodnight”

__

  
  


Stumbling out of his room, he quickly tucked his clothes inside his pants, “izuru where’s my tie?” he raised his voice so he could be heard as he brushed his teeth.

Getting no reply, spitting in the sink he washed his mouth, rushing out the bathroom he glanced around the room, laying on the couch was a black tie, he quickly grabbed it tying it around his neck he quickly left the house shouting out a goodbye to izuru as he slammed the door.

He was a bit out of breath by the time he got to work,he may have been a couple minutes late he couldn’t remember he would just turn in the document and get started on the next project. 

And that's exactly what he was doing, this project seemed a lot easier, he just needed to find appropriate resources for their next launch. 

Well it would be easy if his mind would stop drifting back to kamukura, it was odd but he couldn’t help it, it was like he was standing right next to him looming over with his blank expression.

Groaning out loud he threw his head back covering his face,why was he thinking about him, don't get him wrong he cares about him but not in that way right?

“Hinata-kun, you seem frustrated”

“Oh komaeda,” he jumped up relaxing once he realized he was in no danger returning the kind smile “you startled me”.

“My bad i didn’t mean to sneak up on you” he laughed, even though hajime hadn’t said anything funny.

“Did you need something?”

“Ah no i was wondering if hinata-kun needed help”

“No no, i’m just..” confused? Irritated? What was he even feeling? 

“Thinking about someone?”his voice had some hidden sadness in it.

“Huh, no, why would you think that!” he shook his hands hoping Nagito would understand him. 

“Hmm? Was I mistaken? i wouldn’t think of you as that kind of person hinata-kun”he mumbled to himself.

‘That kind of person’ what is that supposed to mean? Before he could question komaeda he walked off like he was in deep thought. 

Sighing loudly, he’ll just have to deal with that later. Taking another deep breath through his nose he caught the scent of melted snow.

Looking around for the familiar long haired man but he just saw his coworkers, he had his fingers resting on his chin trying to figure out how he was smelling izuru. Then he remembered the tie he was wearing.

Bringing the tie to his nose he got a good whiff of the man's scent,ah so he had accidentally taken izuru’s tie.

Oh gosh komeda must think he’s in a relationship, ahh what was he thinking wearing his clothes in public. He did lend him his clothes but that was different right? It wouldn’t matter right? Why was he getting so worked up over this?

Kamukura really had him confused.

Slamming his head on his desk, what was he supposed to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Work could be a bit stressful especially when izuru was being weird ,he was glad chiaki invited him out at the nearby cafe. She also invited Sonia and her boyfriend along, they seemed to be an odd pair but in a weird way they worked.

“This place’s buns are delicious” Sonia remarked, cutting the sweet dessert and bringing the fork up toward gundhaum’s face, he was beet red slowly opening his mouth looking away as he put it in his mouth.

“It's good right?”she smiled, making him blush more as he retreated into his scarf. Hinata chuckles glancing over to Chiaki who was in the zone mashing away at her game as her straw for her strawberry milkshake rests in her mouth.

“You two really are a cute couple, i wish i had a mate” she said chewing on her straw.

“Do not fret your fickle mind on such a conquest a dark soul will soon approach you and tame the beast inside you,” Gundhaum said, Sonia smiling brightly at him. 

Chiaki hummed glancing up toward Hajime, “what about you hinata?” she tilted her head.

“Huh what do you mean?”

“Has anyone caught your eye?”

He grimaced remembering a certain dark haired man, “not that i know of” he replied taking a sip of his own milkshake.

Chiaki narrowed her eyes at him before going back to her game,hinata sighed looking back at gundham who was rambling about something he couldn’t wrap his head around.

“Aww my dark overlord had an interesting day,we should visit your work sometime”she said looking toward chiaki.

“That sounds like fun,” she replied, continuing her game.

“We could go on a lunch break,”Sonia looked at Hinata, “you’ll join us yes?”

He sputtered for a bit not sure if he really had a place, he’ll just kinda tagged along but if she wants him to come it must be alright. “yeah , of course” she nodded giving him a genuine smile oh souda would kill to see that.

  
  


“Oh, Hajime, can you get me another milkshake please,” chiaki handed him some money.

“ Fetch me one aswell mortal '' Gundham handed him money as well, was he some errand boy at least he didn’t have to pay. He stood up leaving them to go to the counter to order their stuff.

He talked to the barista placed in their orders, he leaned away from the counter waiting for them to finish making it. 

He hummed the tune of the current song he had stuck in his head,he may have forgotten a few notes.

“Perhaps you should take up singing?”

“Wuahh!” 

Several eyes turned toward the two, hajime felt his skin itch from all the eyes on him he frowned looking at the raven.

“Why are you here?!”he whispered, narrowing his eyes at him.

“I was bored” he leaned closer to him, was he smelling him?

“Hey, stop that! “ he pushed him away izuru didn’t seem to mind, “well i’m sorry if your bored but i didn’t say you could follow me”

He pushed a strain of hair out of his face, “I didn't follow you”.

“Wh yes you did”

“That implies i stalked you, when i simply tracked down your scent”

“Stop being a smartass”

“...”

He was going to say another thing only to be intupretted by the brasriata clearing their throat. Fumbling for a bit he grab the cups and made his way back to their table feeling izuru’s presences behind him the entire time

“ mortal are you aware of the sinister presence that lurks behind you”

“Huh? Izuru? Don't worry about him

Chiaki raised her head to greet the newcomer, she smiled upon seeing him. “Hi i’m nanami chiaki”.

“Kamukura izuru” he replied sitting awfully close to hajime.

“Your presence is overwhelming with power, show your true form demon and face the great gundham tanaka ” he did a dramatic pose with four hamsters appearing out of nowhere.

Sonia clapped smiling at her mate’s antics, Hajime looked at him slightly confused, Gundhuman really was an oddball.

“She’s Sonia nevermind, i think you would’ve heard of her” he laid her game down to drink her milkshake, her cheeks puffing out as she did so.

“The princess I assume?” izuru was leaning closer to hajime, hinata was getting a good whiff of his scent he couldn’t move away or else he would be next to gundhuman and he wasn’t sure gundhuman would like his personal space being invaded.

“I’ll have you know nevermind is the queen of darkness”he boasted, gaining a few stares but not really caring.

Sonia's pale skin quickly became a flush of pink at his kind words,”ah i guess i will be the queen soon but do treat me as a regular person”.

Gundhuman leaned back into his seat folding his arms allowing his four dark devas of destruction to rest.

“A true queen, humble as ever” he said, hinata would almost imagine her wagging her tail at his words.

“Aww you two are making me feel single” chiaki whined playfully nudging sonia, she giggled patting chiaki’s shoulders to reassure her.

“hmm, is that why hinata-kun didn’t invite me, is it to make you feel less single?”his blunt voice could make it sound almost insulting.

Though his tone of voice was the least of their worries, chiaki raised her eyebrows at him.

“I didn’t know you had a mate” Sonia spoke first.

Hinata was the one whose face was now flush, “we’re not mates!”

‘Do not use your silver tongue now mortal we know all your tricks now”

“I-i huh?” 

“Hinata-kun is telling the truth about us not being mates” izuru sighed, still looking bored at the conversation.

“Hmm, so you're dating then?” Chiaki leaned closer to look izuru in the eye to make sure he didn’t lie.

“Yes, you can say that”, Hajime was about to protest but Izuru turned to give him a peck on the cheek shutting him up immediately and getting gleeful cheers from his friends.

Hinata wanted nothing more but for the ground to swallow him whole,lucky for him the conversation on their relationship ended and they continued their conversation.

Every now and then they would ask them something Izuru would answer, only driving them to further believe they were together.

Soon enough sonia is called by her parents and she and gundham have to leave, chiaki and hajime play a couple games for a while the cafe is closing and they part their ways.

Izuru and Hajime walked back home in silence, hajime was obviously mad but kept it to himself. Izuru knew that wouldn’t boil over well, but said nothing.

__________

Hajime tried to keep a cheery attitude when he went to work the next few days but every now and then he would be asked about his’ mate’ izuru, it was slowly getting on his nerves but he just had to suck it up and do his job.

He was focused on the typing of his keyboard, he hadn’t noticed the looming figure over him. He yelped when hands suddenly touched his shoulders.

“Oh hinata-kun, you look half dead” a very familiar voice said behind him.

“Komeada, you can’t sneak up on me like that”he hissed turning to face him

“Sorry but you weren’t responding” he smiled it wasn’t really reaching his eyes

“Oh”had he really be so asboard in his own mind,though Nagito was still standing in front of him so he quickly returned his attention to him and reassured him he was fine.

  
  


“Hmm, did your boyfriend leave you?

“Huh what why?!”

“You don't smell like him”

“That doesn’t mean- huh?”

“Is it because you don’t have talent and he found out?”

His eyes widened at Nagito's statement, the only person who should’ve known would’ve been chiaki and sonia for business reasons how did…

“So i’m right you are just an average useless dog”

“Hey!”

“Am i wrong?”

He bit back the words he was gonna say, he was right he wasn’t nothing but a speck compared to all these wonderful people but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be something if he just kept trying he was still young he could do something...right?

“Despair doesn’t suit you hinata-kun” nagito spoke once more drawing him out of his thoughts, “you should have hope after all you can still be the stepping stool for something so much greater” he laughed it was so eerie.

He felt chills run down his body as he watched Nagito do his weird laugh, he leaned away as Nagito suddenly was face to face with him.

He stared him down, Hajime kept his gaze on him but he was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation. He could feel his hot breath on his eyelashes, he felt like a tiny rabbit about to be pounced upon but he couldn’t out run him so he stayed still hoping the animal would leave him alone.

“Hmm, you really are a slut”

“W-WHAT?!” he scowled and his grip on his chair was so tight his knuckles turned pale white,Nagito ignored his outburst which only angered hinata more.

“I mean it would make sense since your dirty dog,sleeping with ultimates to taste their talent so desperate ” he tsk, hinata blood boil he didn’t like the way he was looking down on him.

“Why are you acting so high and mighty, you're no better than me”he poked his finger at him.

“Oh i know i’m worthless waste of space that shouldn’t exist but you are so delusion you won’t even admit it” 

He was so taken aback by his words he couldn’t reply. The guy really was something else, Nagito left him alone to fester in his own anger.

Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any more worst the document for his project crashed only a handful of word s was saved

____

He slammed his door close flinching at how loud it sounded that moment was short lived as he got more annoyed than anything, kicking off his shoes he stormed off to his room.

He took off his shirt throwing it in the dirty laundry basket he went for his jeans, he pulled off his boxers he turned to grab his towel he wrapped it around his waist and pushed his door open.

He barged into the bathroom seeing Izuru standing there brushing his teeth,he slowly turned his head toward Hinata who was kinda just standing there naked beside his towel.

His face was slowly heating up as Izuru was very clearly checking him out, he looked back up at hinata, a smirk now dawning on his face. “Do not let my presence stop you from up obtaining your hygiene”

He went back to brushing his teeth. Hinata was hestatied at first remembering his ‘conversation’ with nagito. He shyly removed his towel. At least izuru had the decency to not look at him as he got in the shower.

He turned his shower on hoping the warm water would make him feel more relaxed, it did though he still couldn’t stop thinking about what Nagito said.

“What's the matter hinata-kun?”

“Huh?”

“Clearly something’s bothering you, i would assume its me but you came home pretty angry”

“Ah it's nothin-”

“You slammed the door close”, he flinched, he did have a point.

“Well I was talking to komaeda” he almost dropped his soap, did kamukura growl?

“Go on”

“Well um he said some really hurtful things...about me having no talent and being useless” he took the shampoo bottle from izuru’s hand blocking his body with the shower curtain.

“But then he goes and starts saying weird stuff like, like how worthless he was it was just confusing” he scrubbed his hair closing his eyes to make sure the soap didn’t get his eyes.

“Hmm”

“OH OH, and he calls me a slut… A SLUT!!” he failed his arms wildly knowing izuru couldn’t see him.

It was awfully quiet after that hajime wasn’t sure if it was awkward or not but he did feel a lot better now he talked about it a little.

His shoulders did feel less tense, he could tell Izuru was still in the room after all he didn’t hear him leave with the warm shower company felt nice.

“I guess you’re my slut”

“IZURU!!”


End file.
